


Nursing a Heart

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Brother-Sister Relationships, But he really doesn't want to be, Eren is stuck in the middle, F/M, Female Friendship, Jealousy, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is softer here, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Male-Female Friendship, Protective Older Brothers, Reader is Erwin's Sister, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, sweet Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: Being Erwin's sister, Lady Smith, holds a lot of responsibilities. Personally you weren't a fan of his paranoia in sending Hanji or the captain to check on you. How can you argue with a paranoid big brother though? You just don't. You do argue with the fact that Levi won't let you follow your heart leading you to Eren's door. However, it isn't what he thinks it is. Somewhat softer Levi here.Friendship!Eren/Reader, similarly with Hanji.Brother!Erwin/Sister!Reader





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> For readers following my other works: I have a terrible time focusing on one piece of writing at a time. I suppose it's good that I've finished a few works on here as of late though. Bloodlines, Hopeless and Maid of Asgard are my next pieces for update. 
> 
> Anyway, this piece implies a few things:  
> *Reader is female.  
> *Reader is Erwin's sister and thus is blonde. I left the eye color up to interpretation.  
> *Reader is not within the corps.  
> *Levi and reader have a pre-existing relationship although it is not romantically or sexually inclined.

Erwin had always kept you safe and sound. His precious flower tucked away from the men and women of the world. Yet you were no lover of his… nor a friend. In fact, you were simply his vulnerable young sister. As Erwin had always been business, you were rarely afforded time with him. The Scouting Legion kept his schedule tight. You were used to the crazy life of waiting for him to come back home. In the past, you had been outside for his arrivals. After so many years of hearing harsh words by ungrateful civilians, you decided it best to wait for Erwin to come find you instead. It worked better that way. Most everyone had no idea that you were Erwin’s young sister… perhaps he preferred it that way. A man of theories like Daddy, you thought, Erwin wouldn’t want people to know that you were his sister. It would simply make you a target in the end. 

Instead your days were filled with mundane tasks: visiting those injured soldiers as a ‘volunteer’, caring for the house while Erwin was away and much reading. Occasionally, you had a visitor or two… Miss Zoe as you called her, seemed to have struck up a familiarity with you. The squad leader came to rant, rave and give you a headache time to time. You tried to follow everything she said but the woman was manic most of the time. Erwin often encouraged you to read the books that Zoe pushed onto you. Most of the time, they were full of horrors that kept you up at night. Still she intended well on her often rare visits. Like Erwin, she barely had time to come around to see you. The other one was one of your brother’s dearest captains. Their relationship seemed tense to you thus you were some confused as to why Erwin asked the captain to begin the visits. The captain visited you when Erwin simply couldn’t rip away time to. Unlike Erwin and Hanji, ‘Mr. Everything,’ as you called him visited more often.

There was no rasp to the door when it popped open before shutting with a sharp slam. You cringed, glancing up from the stapled papers detailing titan anatomy in a sort of book form, bound in leather. Frantic notes scribbled along the sides that gave no question of who wrote it. Of course Hanji had written and given it to you. Knowledge was important! She often said. “You could at least catch it before it closes Levi.” You spoke up as you gently set your books to the side. He said nothing as he dropped onto the large leather couch, folding one leg over another and reaching over to pick the book up. “What are you doing reading this shit?” 

He asks, giving it a mean shake. 

Your small hands reached out to snatch the book of Levi’s fingers with a little meaner pull. Levi’s grip on items were typically stronger as he had no patience for being pushed around. Unlike with his subordinates he had no reason to treat you with the same amount of force. You were daring to speak with him the way you did to begin with. He had respect for such a strong woman. “Miss Zoe gave me this to read... she made it with love.” You snapped, walking to the bay window where you frequently read. There you placed the book in its rightful spot. The ‘chambers’ you shared with Erwin were rather plush which might have reflected your lifestyle. The both of you could afford much but just as Erwin, you preferred a quiet life often praying for the best of humanity. “To you?” Levi inquired. It made no sense. The sarcasm was positively dripping off of his voice. 

Giving such a book to Erwin was a smart move. Instead Zoe gave it to his wallflower sister? Levi was well aware that your sweet nature could never slay a titan. Yes, you cared for the injured and at times if there was an emergency you cared for those coming in. It was his belief those actions were of necessity. You were the Smith’s Rose, not that he would ever say that. “Yes? Is something wrong with that?” Your lip curled in response. You simply didn’t understand his mentality. “You have no business reading it. Your expertise is in human anatomy… so why this newfound sudden interest of titans?” Levi asked harshly without missing a beat. You never displayed interest in joining the fight against the titans for a very evident reason. You couldn’t handle violence. In fact, Levi’s display of violence against Eren still drove chills down your spine when you thought of it. There was something going on. He would not be out of the loop.

“Miss Zoe knows I want to be a nurse for Mr. Eren,” You strode back to Levi, leaning over the large couch nervously. You had never told Levi of the wishes to care for the ‘titan threat’ that was Eren. You worried about him though. Nobody seemed to have his interest at heart when it came down to it. All they wanted to do was to test on him, abuse him, use him and kill him. It broke your heart to see someone so full of passion used in the way he was. Erwin and Levi didn’t treat him any better. The both of them simply saw him as a means to an end in your eyes. 

In a flip of a switch Levi’s hand snapped around one of your wrists that was gently stroking a pompous, milky white cat named Lace. He drew your body near to him, flipping you over onto the couch in a wave of the rosy fabric that made up your dress. The white underskirt had flipped aside to expose your sweet skin to his eyes. But no, he was focused completely on your (e/c) eyes. “I’m going to make it clear right now so you don’t get any ideas in your thick head… you will never be a nurse to that guy,” Levi sneered sharply, this time offering you no leniency in the manner he said it. As the leader of the Special Operations squad, you knew he had the ultimate last word. You were somewhat breathless underneath him. At first, confusion… but the anger set in quickly after.

“Why not?” You challenged. “No one has his wellbeing at heart among special operations.” You would add. Levi’s sharp eyes bore into you before a rich laugh echoed in the living room. Did you really think that? “Tch, spoken like yourself brat. You know nothing. Eren possesses healing abilities beyond need for a mere nurse.” Levi added. Don’t cry… you couldn’t give him such satisfaction as to fall apart. You knew that no one cared about Eren but perhaps his close friends. You were close to both the commander and captain. Why was it such a leap to want to care for Eren when he was hurt… and show him a warm, mothering touch? 

“That’s not fair Levi. Hanji said she could use someone with a warmer ‘bedside manner’ to help him.” Levi’s grip released around your wrist as he began to move back away from you. He simply didn’t lose his cool… but you were testing him today. His hand moved to draw the rose of your dress back over your knees in a soft motion. The rough callouses of his hands brushed the pale of your skin. Levi limited the touch you two shared. As such you could always feel butterflies in your belly with each small touch. Today it felt different. You were so angry! Yet… the care in which he took when he touched you meant something to you. Stupid, stupid stupid! “It doesn’t matter. I won’t concede this horse shit. You have no experience with titans.” Levi stayed stern. He would have hated to admit it to anyone but there was a certain amount of pain when you stole your legs from him. Just… the closeness. It bothered him to have a lack of it.

“He isn’t a titan!” You rebutted, drawing your legs to the side of the couch. Really? Levi thought. He set his elbows on his knees to attempt to collect his thoughts. In theory that was, he couldn’t focus when he thought of when you kept speaking. “He’s a brash but sweet boy that follows his feelings. He cares about those around him. I’ve been speaking to him more and-“Levi snapped his head in your direction, challenging you to continue. “And what?” He snapped. Oh he could practically hear the idiocy in his ear. 

_And I like him._

“And I like him.” It spilled out of your mouth before you could contain it. His slender eyes sharpened at that. Perhaps he had known that you had some preference for the young shifter. It was not at all what Levi was thinking. His breath hitched. “You are one stupid girl,” Levi said airily. The way he looked at you wasn’t at all his usual benign self. It wasn’t even the uninterested gaze you were so used to. It was wild. One like the predators he often slayed out beyond the walls. You tensed in response. “I-I-It’s… it. It isn’t like that,” You nervously spilled out in response. Erwin never would have approved of someone like Eren. He clicked his tongue along the roof of his mouth in response. 

“If it isn’t that, what is it? A bleeding heart for a little piece of shit that would have no qualms tearing into you?” Levi countered. This was going nowhere fast. You looked away in response only to fall quiet. It didn’t sit well with an alpha male like Levi. Ignoring someone was a sign a lack of respect to him. You felt him before you saw him. Your jawline was tight in his grip, jerking your face back around to face him. “Tell me.” He gave your jaw a shake. 

“Levi it hurts,” You protested against the grip. Times like these reminded you that Levi was the captain. He beat people, killed titans and had little qualm about it. “Tell me why. Why is he so important?” Levi barely batted an eye with your small hands wrapped around his wrist. This was all out of character for him. He never set a hand on you in the way he was now. “He needs someone to love and look after him. I don’t know why you care so much, it’s not like you care about who I love.” You rasped. He allowed your hands to drop his own hand into your lap. You pulled his own hand into your lap, gently massaging his sore spots. The words cut like a knife. He rose from the couch, “If you love him so much, have him visit.” He suggested pulling the door open. With a sharp slam, he was gone.

It left you so empty.


	2. A Brother's Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> The reader isn't as rough and tumble as Erwin and the others. She's more looking in on the military from an outsider's prospective as a 'lady,' of sorts. If you have a problem with it, don't bother reading.

Levi hadn’t visited since that day. 

It had been a week since you had seen him. Those brief visits, like the long ones, were ones of the past. It wasn’t that you thought you needed the company. After all, Levi was just a grouchy fuck that told you when your dusting was rusty or… how you left dishes in the kitchen before serving him dinner. You had even grown to wash dishes during cooking to sit in peace with him when it came time to eat. It ate at you. Why did you miss his company so much? You had done nothing wrong after all. He had been the wrong one! He had no business telling you whom to care about. Then again, he hadn’t told you not to love Eren. He only wanted to know why. It was a fair question. You only cared for Eren when he was bed-bound and came to visit when he was at home time to time. 

“(Y/N), has Levi come around today?” Your brother called, walking into the living space where his desk sat against a wall. He said he had work to do today. You kept the desk in the living room as it was your preference to be out with him in the open. If he had to leave soon, you liked to get as much time as you could out of him. Erwin didn’t seem to mind. He had no life outside of work after all. Neither of you did. Being with one another somewhat filled the void. The stain on the ground was being mopped over and over again in fruitless effort to bring it up. Your toes tickled with mop water while you scrubbed vigorously. “No.” You answered curtly, stopping to address the straps holding the skirt of your short dress up away from the messy floor. It was simply a sort of outerwear that worked nicely for cleaning. 

Erwin looked over the three stacks of papers before gazing back at you. He knew something was off. Usually you spoke more… usually you were happier that Erwin even came back home. Sometimes you were energized enough to beg him to get out of the military. He would then tell you why that was never an option. He cleared his throat again, causing you to look up from a clasp. “Will you check on him for me?” He asked, fumbling with papers as though he was ‘too busy’ to deal with it. Oh sneaky little bastard… you knew what he was getting at. A little harder than usual, you set the mop into the bucket and strode over to your older brother. 

Erwin set his papers to the side. When he was home, you had his full attention. Maybe he was making up for the days he had lost to work and the days he knew he might not have to spend with you. The sigh slipped his lips before you began. “It’s not my fault he won’t talk to me. I didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t want me to learn about titan anatomy because he thinks I can’t do it. If I had a chance I could do it!” You insisted. You knew for a fact that Erwin wasn’t treated any differently by Levi. You knew it was out of Erwin’s hands. It didn’t make anything better, though. Erwin waited until you were done speaking before opening his lips. 

“Levi wouldn’t ignore you for being incapable.” Erwin reached out to push away a wavy lock of blonde hair out of your face. Surely somewhere in your mind, you knew it was true. Something else was going on with Levi. Pride wouldn’t allow him to speak whatever was on his mind. He very rarely let pride gain the better edge of him. Being a successful Captain meant setting those things aside. Your lips pursed in response. “There is nothing else for him to be so ass hurt about.” You snapped back at him. Erwin leaned forward to set a soft kiss against your soft skin. 

_…it’s not like you care about who I love…_

With the soft prompt of a kiss, you felt the emotions welling up. You told him that. It didn’t feel like it at the time, but had you hurt him by saying such things? You would never say that to anyone else. You had wanted to slice the captain. The only difference was, you were one of the only ones that could slice the soft underbelly of a cold, shelled creature like Levi. Erwin knew that you were realizing whatever you had done when you began to cry against his hard chest. It was your fault. It always had been your fault. For what felt like hours, you wept against Erwin before he urged you up. “At least _try_ to talk to him. He might be abrasive but he is receptive.” Erwin begged of you. After a promise, you went to change. You had to at least try… it had been a week after all. Maybe he had cooled off. 

Somehow, you doubted it. 

It was all too strange to walk out of those rooms. You rarely parted the rooms, actually. Yes, you escaped at times to care for the others. Today was not one of those days. There were soft whispers all around as you walked of the barracks. You didn’t fit in with the leather straps, boots and heavy equipment. No, not at all with buttery blonde hair around your white corset clad waist. Most women in this area had their designated uniforms. Instead, you wore corsets and long skirts. Well, at least there was one thing in common: boots. They had brown militant ones, you had white leather ankle boots. You admired the uniform they wore. One day, maybe you could try it too. Levi looked perfect in his uniform and if Zoe wasn’t so… in the clouds, you would have thought she looked sexy too. It was just hard to see her as anything more than your friend. Levi on other hand… 

“Oh, I shouldn’t be thinking like this.” You grumbled to yourself, sliding down the dungeon where you were sure Levi might be. Eren was required to sleep down there after all, it wasn’t uncommon for Levi to make rounds down there. “(Y/N)! We haven’t seen you in so long! It’s been a week, I think. Erwin has you all locked up.” Hanji’s cheery voice called, jumping with a little wave against the hard floor of the dungeon. It was particularly chilly down there… You slid down the rest of the way. “Miss Zoe, I’m the hermit, not Erwin.” You smiled, looking over to the inside of a cell where Levi sat, glancing at the dull cobblestone of the dungeon. He never even attempted to look at you. 

Eren laid in his bed within the cell. It was evident that he was scared to make the wrong move. Tense that Levi was there, too. You almost forcefully brought Hanji’s cheeks forward for a kiss to each cheek before situating yourself beside Eren’s head. He looked half dead. “H…Hi (Y/N).” He rasped as your hand cupped his cheek, leaning over to set a soft kiss on his cheek. You couldn’t describe why… but Eren looked sick. Levi stiffened in his seat as you took Eren’s temperature. “He’s been like this alllll day, can’t figure out why. I will figure it out though, no way that I’ll lose out on this!” Hanji exclaimed. You nodded in response to her. “He’s very warm, it can’t be good for him.” You noted, rolling his sheets down slightly. Mikasa and Armin had been ordered to retire not too long ago. The only reason that Hanji was around was for medical purposes. Levi decided it was best to observe him in case he went ‘titan,’ while she worked. Having you down here with him wasn’t in the plan at all. 

“I’ll be okay, really. Y-You don’t have to stay down here with me. It’s um… not really somewhere for you,” Eren nervously spoke up to you. You frowned in response. Did Eren really think that you were incapable too? You began to think Hanji was the only one that believed in you. As quickly as he spoke, he found himself stuttering again. “N-no I didn’t mean that um, you couldn’t be here. It’s just you’re the commander’s sister and you’re really pretty.” He flushed. Anyone knew that a pretty girl didn’t belong in the dungeons. You surely could have been there but it didn’t seem like your place. “I-I don’t mean girls can’t be in the corps, Mikasa and Sasha are great and all.” All over again, he stuttered something of an apology while Hanji giggled, spinning on her chair. “Erwin thought I should come see how the Captain was doing. Of course I have to check on you too, silly.” Your fingers pushed a lock of sweat matted black hair of his eyes. He looked thoroughly embarrassed. It wasn’t your purpose, but it was cute on him.

“Charming little fuck, ain’t he?” Levi pushed himself up only to walk over to you, offering his hand out. “Come on.” He gave you an order. “Aww but she just got here!” Hanji complained while Eren remained silent out of embarrassment and of course due to the fact that he wasn’t quite comfortable around all these new people. This was your only chance, you thought. You set your small hand within his, allowing him to pull you up to stand. “So? We’re going to bed. Whether you want to be down here, shit for glasses, isn’t my problem. I won’t let her eat at my conscious though because she wants to play house with him…” He almost seemed unsure to finish the sentence. Everything else dulled in your mind from that last sentence on. In his own, Levi-like way… he was showing he cared for you. Sure, it wasn’t perfect. In fact, you could have done without the sass. But it was there.

The goodbyes were brief. One of Levi’s hands kept your own tight while another held a lantern to illuminate the way in front of him. It was a tense. “If you want to visit him, earlier in the day would be better.” Levi broke the ice after several minutes. He wasn’t being spiteful? No crude comments about how irresponsible you were? You cocked an eyebrow at him. “With all due respect _Captain_ , I wasn’t looking for Eren this time.” You responded, jerking your wrist back against a wall. Levi’s hand had latched so tightly upon yours that it nearly jerked him back off of his feet. His hold held on your hand tightened with your back to a wall, forcing him closer by pulling his hand down. 

“What are you getting at? Weren’t you the one to say I didn’t care about whoever the fuck you loved? You want me to care so much? Here is your ‘care’, balls blazing.” Levi’s breath tickled your soft lips. Even this close, he wasn’t afraid of shit. His other arm rested above your head, still holding the lantern. It was lucky that you were shorter than him by a few inches. Maybe he liked that fact… He honestly called bullshit on your words. There was no way you weren’t there for Eren. You were there to be with the sick titan, not the soldier humanity relied upon. You slid Levi’s hand up the curve of your hip to rest on the dip of your waist. There you released his hand and there he simply left his hand. His eyes betrayed his usual apathy. They glistened with excitement more than interested to see what you would do next to him. You gripped the white cloth of his scarf, pulling him in to close the gap between your lips. 

Levi instantly reacted by drawing his arm tightly around the small of your back. Your lips were nervous in the kiss. So many people put so much meaning on that ‘first kiss’ you feared that this would fizzle simply because you couldn’t kiss right! Levi slid his soft tongue against the velvety skin of your lip, urging you to both relax and open up to him. Both were done gladly. Levi had no qualms probing your tongue with his own, only pulling back when he was sated with his work. His eyes took you in, catching his breath briefly before speaking up again. Your face lowered in a flush of embarrassment, hands trembling on his scarf and simply praying your blonde hair hid that hideous display from Levi’s face. Oh you didn’t want to speak, you didn’t want to go anywhere and you certainly didn’t want Levi to address what just happened. “What was that, spoiled brat?” He finally spoke up with a rare cocky smile teasing the edge of his lips. 

Of course he couldn’t let it go. You were stranded in his arms with nowhere to hide. “A kiss. I believe people use them when they love people,” You explained rather cut and dry. It was enough to bring a small chuckle out of him. The tension from earlier seemed to release some with your hand tentatively sat on his chest and the other gently set on his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” You spoke up. Although you thought you should be allowed to become a nurse you knew now why Levi had been so aggressive about keeping you away from Eren. He was just like Erwin.

_“I don’t know why you have to stay in the corps! You’re the only thing I have left,” Your voice tremored almost nervously. A glass smashed against the adjacent wall where your brother stood. One of his hands gripped a gaping wound on his side, bandaged by yours truly. What if Erwin died by his own stubbornness to stay in the corps? He was an incredible fighter and amazing strategist. Everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that it was a matter of time for everyone in the Survey Corps. Every single moment wasn’t to be taken so lightly._

_Erwin glanced down to the shattered glass, knowing that you would never understand his need to protect humanity. Father would have understood. You didn’t bare the same appreciation. “(Y/N)…” He began, his heart fell into his belly when you turned away from him, folding your arms under your blossoming young chest. You were so young… he knew that you needed him still. Coming behind you, he grasped your small shoulders in his hands. “Everything I do is to keep you safe, believe me.” Erwin’ whispered. To keep you safe, fed and happy… as a brother and as a father figure, that’s all he could ever hope for. “I don’t want you to die.” You choked out. “And I never want to leave you alone.” He rebutted. It was inevitable that he would._


	3. His Achilles Heel

The expression on his face could be attributed to a child waking up on a crisp Christmas morning to a glittering tree stacked to the brim with brightly wrapped gifts. For Levi, such looks were increasingly rare. His features simply did not afford for a whole range of facial differentiation. Yet here he was… His eyes lacked that apathetic stare. Instead he had the faintest twinkle in his alert eyes while his slender lips pulled up in a piercing smile. You could have sworn that even his cheeks had a light rosiness to them. He looked… alive. For once.   
“Accepted…” His breath tickled your ear. You were only a few inches shorter than him but it didn’t take a damn scientist to figure out he savored the rare moments in which he was the taller one of the group. Your face turned up to look him in the eyes. It was a little shameful to say that you couldn’t stand to look at him more than a few seconds. Normally this wasn’t even an issue. When did you become so weak to him? It bothered you. “Oi,” Levi grasped your chin with a tense grip, “We won’t have this talk again, will we?” He asks, turning your face back up to look him in the eye once more. 

You quickly nod, “No, I’m sure we won’t.” You respond. Levi releases you with a light shove urging you to continue walking back to Erwin’s rooms. The night was beautiful but there were others around that need not see the display between the Captain and a blossoming young nurse. You were surprised to see that he was following you back. It wasn’t unlike him to walk you to your door but this time… it felt different. Something had changed. “Good. As much as I muse disciplining you, that bastard would have reservations.” He remarks with a groaning tone dripping off the edge of the statement. He must have meant Erwin. You wondered why he was so agitated when he spoke of him. Was it because he would have to be responsible to Erwin for anything that he did wrong with you? Erwin had always been a protective sibling… or rather, the only father figure you had. He tried to balance the two.

“You’re mistaken in thinking I would let you, Levi. You might be Eren’s captain but you’re not mine.” You swiftly correct him. Levi stops at the door leading into Erwin’s room, cocking an eyebrow at you as he folds his arms. It seemed you hadn’t learned your lesson after all. “You seem to think I need permission.” He notes as your hand slides behind your back to grasp the door handle of the door. “I never said that,” You add, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss of his lips when you caught the wayward glance of a ginger haired girl rushing by. You thought you might have recognized her but before you could address her, Levi lurched forth to open the door you had your hand on. Although you nearly fell in, Levi both slammed shut the door behind him with a sharp kick and caught your falling body in his arms. You quickly pull yourself to attention giving him a rather distrusting look. Now… what was that about? Levi was prone to rash moments. Of course, it was Levi… but something was off this time.

Erwin still sat at the desk in the living room where you had earlier left him. However, hearing the door incited his attention to turn in your direction. He rose his thick eyebrows in response to the sight in front of him. “Hello, Levi. Have you come to visit (Y/N)?” Erwin smiles warmly, standing up from his place at his desk. “I had to drop off your spoiled brat. She was pacing in the dungeon.” Levi shrugs in response while walking over to the large sofa. He collapses with one leg over another without giving you so much as another look. Curiosity bid you to peep out the door. Moment lost, you supposed. The girl outside had made scurried off quicker than a lizard up a wall. The door popped back with a lock. Levi probably wanted his tea… it was habit when you moved to the kitchen area to begin boiling water. 

“For Eren. She likes to visit him when she has time,” Erwin moves to explain to Levi. It was rather unnecessary. Your gaze snapped up from the tea as you warmed a few cranberry and orange infused scones. Erwin was lying. Why was he lying? There was no reason to lie about your intentions earlier to fetch Levi. Levi’s eyes sharpened in response to the answer he was given. He clicked his tongue sharply, “She shouldn’t be down there to begin with. She doesn’t have clearance.” Levi argues. He trusted Erwin’s decisions in most anything. This one, however, he thought he might fight for. Erwin gives a charmed smile. Should he be more willing to box you in further? If you had an ambition, his father had taught, fight for it. He never would have approved of boxing in a daughter simply because he had concerns of what might have happened to her.

You look between the two men in response to their chatter, “I’m right here,” You motion with your hand. Erwin turned his gaze up with that small smile that said he was musing you by addressing you. “I know, princess. We were just… talking.” Erwin soothes you with that warm, fathering voice he had learned over the years. Your nose wrinkles in response. Sometimes they talked like a couple making decisions for what you might have coming in the future. Levi could be such a bad influence on Erwin. 

Talking! That was… “Bullshit.” You grumbled back under your breath, going to the cabinet to find Levi’s favorite tea: a subtle floral tea with mint undertones. The kettle began to roar with life. Erwin turns his gaze back over to Levi, sitting back down at his desk as you finish Levi’s tea and bring it over to the small Captain. He peels it from your fingers without so much as a thank you while you sit beside him. “Don’t worry Erwin, I told Levi I wouldn’t go down there again,” You say rather sarcastically. It holds weight, though. You made a promise. It wasn’t your place to go back on what promises you made to Levi. Erwin stops writing when he hears this. It had been your ambition to care for the shifter. Now it was gone? 

“May I ask why the sudden change?” He asks, bringing a glass of chilled water to his lips. It wasn’t like he didn’t know the answer but encouraging a relationship with Levi hadn’t meant giving up all that you fought for. Had Levi tamed you? Levi is wordless as you look over to him. “Levi asked me not to.” You respond a bit unsurely. It would have been helpful if Levi told you his feelings… perhaps then you wouldn’t feel like you were throwing away a beautiful opportunity for a man that you might or might not have a future with. Erwin seems to mirror your sentiment as he rises from his chair, walking over to set a hand to your cheek. His lips press gently against your forehead. “Before you make any rash decisions, I would like it if you considered all your options.” The statement is open ended. Before you can respond, he excuses himself for the night and heads to bed. 

Regularly it wasn’t a practice that brothers would have followed with sisters and strange men in the house. However, there is a mutual respect between Erwin and Levi that allows Erwin to not question any of his actions. Levi sips the tea gently, “Have you?” He jumps off of Erwin’s words as he moves to set the cup on the coffee table atop of a wooden coaster. You turn your gaze over to Levi. Regularly he was so calm. His eyes reflect an inner battle with himself. It would have been best to leave you alone. He should have left you alone. There was so much prospect… so much you could bring to the world within the walls. Oh, but, he was greedy. Selfish. He wanted you to himself. This might have been your only chance to run away from the task he was posing you to have: to be his. It was a stupid decision to speak as you spoke. 

“Of course I have. Levi… why else would I agree to give up a dream of mine?” You respond. Levi lurches forward, pushing you back on the plush of the couch. His hands cup your soft cheeks. “Being with me would be miserable. I’m not a warm hearted, squealing brash brat to snuggle up to at night.” He warns with a snort. You knew who he was referencing. It was just… you thought the two of you had moved passed that even if the issue was just resolved minutes ago. Your own hands reach up to pull Levi against you. He falls against you rather gladly, savoring the feeling of your body brushing against his. The swell of your breasts tease him more than he would like to admit. It felt so weak to admit that upon missions, he had been one to dream of your supple skin rubbing against his. Weak. Lustful… sickening. It was filthy. 

“You’re this paranoid of a boy?” You ask, wrapping your arms around his neck. He seemed unmoved. Eren could have been competition when he regarded the way that you spoke so fondly of Eren a week ago. Levi does not address his paranoia, his possessiveness. Instead he simply sighs. “Most women enjoy playing games with insecure bitch boys instead of playing house with men.” He was tap dancing. You say nothing in response. He seems to get the message that you need more of a message from him of what he’d like from you. A long inhale, “You make me weak. I can’t work properly if I’m unsure of where your loyalties lie: with me… or with him. So consider your options.” Levi explains, bending his head to the swell of your cleavage. Damn… when you covered up so nicely, he couldn’t appreciate that womanly figure of yours. He knew it was more logical to assume that you were fully his. It was simply something that ate at the back of his head. Eren could be in his position. Eren could be the one sliding between your legs, being tended to for dinner or even the cause of a belly swollen with a child.

That was one thought he couldn’t bear… ever.


	4. Simply NOT!

He felt so alive. Your skin was soft and supple flushed against his own. In the company of the military, that was a welcomed sight as the women in the military were no exception. You were different from them… how you had attained perfection bothered Levi. Your nails were always cared for, your hair was silky and always done with precision no matter what you chose and it had been said that he enjoyed the softness of your skin. Sure, you always smelled clean but soft skin… was a pleasure that he felt few could enjoy. As his nose graced the skin of your breast exposed through the push up of a white corset he could feel his cock stirring. Fucking fantastic. You hadn’t seemed to notice based on the lack of a reaction. “My loyalties have always been to you Levi. I don’t know why you think you even have to ask if I would play games with you…” The words pleased him of course but he knew there was more to this relationship than simply what was in the past.

Perhaps he would have lifted his head from the swell of your breast to address you but to his pleasure, your slid your hand underneath him to unclasp each of the clasps that kept your breasts hidden from his view. Orrrr maybe you had noticed. “If it’s so true, you won’t tease me.” Levi grumbled, letting his own hand fall on top of your own to work each clasp open a little quicker. The corset fell away with minimal effort. Your long legs slid along his waist to rub your core against his. Levi groaned in response, raising his face up to look you over. The gaze you had on your face oozed sass… it was as if you were fucking challenging him not to act on the hardness in his pants as your hips gyrated over his. “Cocky bitch,” He snarls, unappreciative your efforts. 

“I love to tease Levi, you’re not my exception.” You retorted sharply, taking his large hands to place over the swell of your breasts. One of his hands fell down to your hips, grinding back into your body. It progressed so quickly... It only took a swift motion to rip your skirt cleanly off of your skin before traveling back up the expanse of your stomach to tease lace of your lingerie. “Erwin hadn’t told me.” He cocks an eyebrow and suddenly… you know what he’s getting at. Perhaps it’s the suddenness of the situation that caused him to think this way. After all, he did have you undressed.

“Oh don’t start.” You snap, raising a hand to shove him back. He barely even budged as his cold eyes bore into your own. Sure, you knew that Erwin thought any of your romantic ambitions were ‘cute’ and chided the issue to Levi but you hadn’t thought it would go a step farther. Levi wasn’t amused. “Don’t start what? If you like to entertain others,” He begins, swiftly being cut off by you. “I do NOT entertain other people, Levi.” It was almost a bark that slipped out of your lips. Levi was blatant with everything he said. Why would this be any different? For some reason, it hurt you to think Levi regarded you in such a manner. Did he really think you were loose? It was an insult. At least for a woman like yourself. You could have been a woman that enjoyed such seductive wiles. You weren’t.

“Then you haven’t.” He asks, grazing his fingers down to rub over the fabric covering your warmth. If you hadn’t been a slut… well then, he expected you to be intact. You flush in response. “You are so charming, captain.” You respond while turning your head away. Levi moved up along your body to grasp your jaw and turn it to him. Nowadays, there weren’t many virgins within Wall Sheena. Sure, there were millions of people and millions of virginities. But yours? It felt like it… it really belonged to him. It had to. He had made the effort week after week to come see you and be with you. It had to be his. “Then you haven’t been with anyone else.” He repeats the statement. Your muscles tighten in response. Levi knew you were deflecting by the tense muscles in your jaw. You would surely say anything else to get the issue off what it was. 

“THEN have you?” You respond just as quickly, turning your face away. Levi was quick to respond with his fingers teasing around the core of your warmth. “I’ve had my share of women.” He responds, watching the color in your face drain. It was unfair to expect that humanity’s strongest soldier couldn’t release his stress on women. You understood that. What you didn’t understand was with who? How long? Why did he not… talk to you? Could you even compare? You felt your body wiggling away from the fingers gracing your moist entrance. 

“You’re pouting,” Levi bends towards you, teasing his lips along the shell of your ear. Pouting lips, ruffled eyebrows, and angry eyes… of course you were pouting. He could have at least lied about his experiences to you: you never saw him with anyone else before! Levi’s slender fingers gently massaged around your entrance before dancing up your folds. “I never saw you with anyone.” You tilted your head. He hardly responds. Instead his thumb rubs along your clitoris in tight circles. “I knew your reaction,” Levi adds. It only left you with more questions! If he knew, he must have been sleeping ‘around’ while he came to visit you. Those days of making food, cleaning to his likes and amusing him with books or soft chatter if you could engage him. Somehow you wished that things were different.

Levi preferred to stay in the present. The past was full of good… and mostly bad. He knew you wouldn’t drop the issue. You were headstrong as a Smith came. Another question was bound to come out of your lips… but he was quick to remedy his predicament by curling your knees to your chest. On his own knees he contorted over your body, tongue teasing along the areas his fingers had only teased. His tongue had only encircled your entrance momentarily before you felt him attempting to push it deeply inside. It was more than good… god. His tongue dragged from your entrance up along your inner folds. In and around his tongue swirled along your inner labia, suckling on his favorite areas.   
The motions were intoxicating. Your hands found their place atop Levi’s head, pushing him forth into his work. The contortion was incredibly uncomfortable. It was also incredibly arousing to see the strength him restrain you. There were so many fetishes you had… you bit down on your lower lip. “Levi… harder,” You bid him when his rough tongue came to that sensitive bud hidden away. The more he pushed, the tighter your grip came onto his hair. The pleasure began to tighten like a coil, threatening to burst at any given moment. As the moment finally came crashing, you couldn’t help but to yank him deeper, gyrating your hips on his face. And oh fuck, it was filthy. Your juices covered his face in the most anxiety producing way. So why did he want more? And more? Levi rode the orgasm with you, pulling his dripping wet face away from your quivering pussy. 

“Don’t stop,” He flicks his head in the direction of your hands.  
A lady simply wasn't a slut.   
But so it seemed, you were.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to contact me by commenting.


End file.
